


Kiss Me Again

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Het, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A situation involving mistletoe has repercussions for Jack and Daniel





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

(The song is "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith)

I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

Jack pulled away and stared at Daniel, who, to his surprise, was staring back at him. He wanted to run away. Part of him felt like he should. Daniel cleared his throat and blinked at him.

Jack was quickly snapped back to reality by the sound of cheering coming from the room in front of him. He and Daniel turned from each other to look at their friends who were seated in the corner of the room.

Jack remembered now why he'd kissed Daniel to begin with. 

He and Daniel had decided--actually, Jack had decided, and Daniel had tired of arguing with him--that they would drive to Ca--Sam's Christmas party together. The Major had decided that the members of SG-1 should get together on Christmas Eve. However, Sam had then found out that Janet and Cassie were not going to Janet's mother's house like they normally did, and then the Fraisers got invited. Then, Daniel had invited Sergeant Siler--whose plans had fallen through. And, by the time the night had actually come around, half the base had been invited. 

Which accounted for the loud applause now ringing in Jack's ears.

As for the kiss. . .they'd come into the room together, side by side, and had been stopped in the doorway by the maitre d'. Before he and Daniel had made it into the room, Cassie had happily called out (loud enough for everyone else to hear), "Hey, look you guys! You're standing under the mistletoe."

Daniel had sent him a sidelong glance, as if he hadn't known what to make of the comment. Jack hadn't either. He'd been about to respond with "Yeah? So?" when Sam had called out, "Come on you guys, it's Christmas Eve." 

Quickly followed by a chorus of, "It's Christmas!", "It's tradition!", "Just do it!", "I dare ya'!" and several other choice phrases Jack preferred not to rehash at the moment. 

So, he'd done it. And imagine Jack's shock when Daniel had responded to the kiss, leaning into him more. 

Jack was even more shocked by his own reaction to it. His heart was pounding now, and it wasn't from nerves. . .Jack knew what nerves felt like, and this was not it. He'd felt strange, and his stomach had turned somersaults--the good kind. 

Daniel smiled at him and then turned and walked down the stairs to where Sam was pulling two more chairs to the table around which she, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c were seated. Jack simply stood there and stared after him. 

Well, Merry Christmas.  
There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
Felt like electricity

Jack was seated on the other side of table from Daniel and Sam, watching them silently. Okay, sure. . .So, he'd reacted to Daniel's kiss. He'd have to be blind not to notice that his best friend was physically attractive. He'd also have to be about ten years dead for those eyes not to have some effect on him.

But, it wasn't quite like that. It hadn't just been a physical reaction. It had been the same kind of reaction he'd had to Sara's kisses. That feeling of safety, and love and. . .just plain right.

Daniel was leaning forward, talking to Sam about something. He pulled back and looked around the room, allowing his eyes to linger on Jack for a moment. Daniel smiled at him. But Jack was pretty sure it wasn't a smile he'd ever seen before. This one was different, but he couldn't figure out how. It was Daniel, but. . .not. Sort of sweet and. . .that look he often got when he'd figured something out. 

Jack felt like he'd been jolted into reality. As if a haze had been lifted from his eyes. Daniel was watching him, had been watching him since they'd come in. Jack knew that now. But what he couldn't figure out, was why.

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
You've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight

Janet leaned across Jack's arm confidentially, as if she were confessing some great secret. "You know, sir," she dropped her voice lower, "there are rumours going around the base that you and Daniel are. . ." Janet smiled and pulled back from him quickly.

Are? Are what?? Jack blinked at her, "Yes?"

She shrugged, "What I'm saying is, it wouldn't be that big of a shock if it turned out that the two of you were. . ." she let the words die. "Ask him, sir."

Ask him what? Jack watched Janet as she stood up and went to the other side of the room. He saw her lean up to the man who had been playing CDs most of the night--mostly Christmas songs. Guess that would make him the DJ. The man smiled at the small doctor and nodded. 

Janet turned to look at him and jerked her head towards Daniel as a slow song started to play. It took several seconds for Jack to recognize the song as Berlin's "Take My Breath Away". Leave it to Fraiser.

Oh, what the hell. He'd already kissed Daniel in front of half the SGC, what difference would dancing make? 

Jack stood up and went around the table to where Daniel was still watching him. Without a word Jack held out his hand to him.

Daniel blinked at Jack's hand, then shrugged and took it. He allowed Jack to lead him onto the floor. 

Jack turned and looked at Janet, who was making her way back to the table. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign. He glanced at Sam, who was grinning from ear to ear and then at Teal'c, who just looked confused.

He looked at his friends for a split second longer and then turned his attention to the man in front of him. Jack wasn't sure he could speak. He cleared his throat several times. "Who's leading?"

Daniel appeared to think for a moment. "You can," he answered. "You're taller."

Apparently, that explanation made perfect sense in Daniel's mind.

Jack suddenly realized he wasn't sure where to put his hands. Or where to look. He kept moving his hands from Daniel's waist then back to his shoulders.

Daniel sighed. "If you're going to lead. . ." then took Jack's hands and placed them on his waist, before returning his own to Jack's shoulders. "There." He smiled before looking down, as if he'd said something he should have kept to himself.

They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends

Daniel appeared distracted, judging from the way that he kept running his hands up and down Jack's biceps--which Jack sincerely wished he wouldn't do, it was distracting him. 

As a matter of fact, everything about Daniel was distracting him at the moment. Jack's hand kept tightening on Daniel's waist, and then loosening. He was finding it difficult to get over the feel of Daniel's muscles--the ones in the small of his back, where Jack's fingers were resting, the way they were flexing when Daniel moved. . .the thoughts they were bringing were not the purest, nor the best to be having in public.

Someone--it sounded suspiciously like Ferretti--suddenly called out: "Dip him, Colonel!"

Jack would have done it, if Daniel's palms hadn't suddenly slammed into his chest. "Don't you *DARE* dip me!" 

Well, shit.

Jack smiled and shrugged. "Hadn't planned on it, spacemonkey."

Daniel didn't look convinced. His hands slid back to Jack's shoulders, pulling himself closer, to where his mouth was next to Jack's ear. Jack was feeling slightly light headed and downright giddy until he heard Daniel whisper, "Everyone is staring at us."

Jack quickly pulled back and turned to look at their friends--who were staring.

He turned back to Daniel. "Is it bothering you?"

Daniel shrugged. "A little." He shot their friends a quick look, eyes lingering on Sam for a moment. She smiled and nodded shortly, just enough for Daniel to notice. 

Jack raised an eyebrow as Daniel turned back to him. "Come with me," he gestured for Jack to follow him out of the dining area and into the hallway.

He shrugged and nodded, allowing Daniel to lead him out of the room. Jack wasn't nervous in the least, until he saw Sam and Janet grinning at each other, looking suspiciously like co-conspirators. Jack's nerves started doing a jig.

As Daniel lead him from the room, Jack looked down at Daniel's hand, tightly intertwined with his own.

Of course, he could be wrong. . .  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again


End file.
